Bajo el Muérdago
by QueenPendragon
Summary: Universo alterno al final de Soul of Gold donde los caballeros dorados no mueren y 6 meses después de estancia en Asgard ayudando a restaurar el lugar, regresan al Santuario para celebrar la Navidad. Pero los acompañan los Asgardianos. Marin espera el reencuentro con Aioria pero este no llega solo. ¿Qué pasará en la fiesta de noche buena?


**BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO.**

-Hoy regresan los santos dorados de su estadía en Asgard.  
-Eso escuché.

Dos guardias comentan mientras pasan junto a dos santos femeninos.

\- Ya es el tema de conversación de todos.  
\- Eso parece.  
\- ¿No te da gusto?  
\- supongo.  
\- Eres difícil aun sin el rostro cubierto, Marin.

Han pasado muchas cosas en el recinto sagrado en seis meses. Athena ha abolido la regla de las máscaras entre los santos femeninos y aprendices.

"Para luchar por la justicia y el amor en este mundo hombro a hombro con los demás, no se necesita ocultarse tras una máscara nunca más" dijo ella.

-Sé a dónde quieres llegar Shaina, ¿por qué no lo dices sin rodeos?  
-Bien, bien. ¿No te da gusto que Aioria regrese al santuario?  
-No te lo diré.

La pelirroja sonrió mientras la italiana hacía una mueca de enfado.  
Athena planeaba darles la bienvenida celebrando una fiesta de navidad.  
Los preparativos ya estaban hechos, un día antes de su regreso llegó una carta avisando que no llegarían solos sino acompañados de la gente del palacio de Asgard quienes los habían acogido todo ese tiempo después del enfrentamiento con el dios Loki.

Más tarde ese día en su cabaña, el santo femenino de águila se encontraba nerviosa, había tratado de ocultar sus emociones y ahora que ya no portaba careta alguna, era más complicado.  
La verdad es, que desde que la noticia que los santos dorados habían vuelto a la vida, su corazón se había llenado de alegría. Quería verle de nuevo, sentir su presencia cerca, escuchar su voz, respirar su aroma, todo eso que la hacía sentir feliz de alguna manera. Todo eso que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido sin explicación alguna.

¿Qué diría al verla sin máscara? ¿Qué cosas tendría que contarle de su estancia por aquellas tierras todo este tiempo?

-Aioria... - musitó en medio de un suspiro mientras imaginaba ya el encuentro.

La noche que los espectros de Hades atacaron el santuario le vio partir desde lejos. Nada pudo hacer o decirle, solo guardó en su mente esa última imagen de su espalda y sus ondulados cabellos mecidos por el viento.  
Nunca se dijeron nada en concreto, más el cariño y un poco más vivía en cada mirada y cada acción del uno hacia el otro en el tiempo que habían compartido.

El día llegó y el avión de la fundación Graad mandado por Saori aterrizó.  
Todos a la expectación.  
Una vez que los doce descendieron, se arrodillaron frente a su diosa. Athena los recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

En seguida descendieron los visitantes; Hilda, Freya y detrás había una cara nueva, una linda joven llamada Lyfia que parecía algo apenada por tal recibimiento. Las tres estaban escoltadas por los jóvenes dioses guerreros Sigmund, Frodi y Surt.

\- Athena, cuánto tiempo sin vernos – Profirió Hilda extendiendo los brazos para saludarla con un abrazo.

\- Hilda, me da mucho gusto que estén aquí todos – Saori correspondió el saludo.

\- Athena, que gusto – fue entonces el turno de Freya.

Saori notó a la tímida joven detrás, entonces Hilda la presentó.

Ella es Lyfia, jugó un papel muy importante en esta batalla y desde que caí debilitada y enferma.

\- Mucho gusto. Te agradezco lo que hiciste por Asgard y por mis santos.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, Athena – contestó nerviosa inclinando la cabeza.

\- Ellos son la nueva orden de dioses guerreros – Mientras Hilda los nombraba uno a uno, todos se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

Athena les dio la bienvenida una vez más y todos se encaminaron al salón principal para departir de la exquisita comida que les aguardaba.

Una vez allí, las formalidades se relajaron y todos los habitantes del santuario les dieron la bienvenida a los santos dorados.

El pequeño Kiki saltó de alegría y se aferró en un efusivo abrazo a la cintura de su maestro Mu quien le revolvía los cabellos preguntando si no había causado problemas en este tiempo.

Dohko, Shiryu y Shunrei se reunieron de nuevo como una familia.

Camus y Hyoga compartieron un emotivo abrazo fraternal.

Saga y Shaka dando la mano a Ikki y Shun. Shura se acercó donde Dohko y Shiryu le recibió con gran alegría. Afrodita y DeathMask estaban muy animados con una copa en las manos y llegaron donde el resto de los santos de bronce a saludar también y estos comenzaron a preguntarles todo tipo de cosas y DeathMask comenzó a presumir sus anécdotas.

Milo, después de servirse una copa caminó hacia su amigo Camus quien platicaba con Hyoga y este le tendió la mano dándole la bienvenida.

\- Marin, vamos, busquemos a Aioria – Un muy efusivo Seiya alentaba a su maestra quien estaba un tanto nerviosa, así que se adelantó en su búsqueda.

\- Pegaso, ¿cómo estás? – Seiya se vio sorprendido por una palmada en la espalda que casi lo manda al piso; no era otro que Aldebarán de Tauro.

\- Aldebarán, me alegra que estés aquí – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Marin se rió al ver la escena entre tauro y pegaso.

\- ¿Por qué no has ido a buscarle? – Shaina se aproximó a ella.

\- Estoy ridículamente nerviosa – le contestó.

De pronto entre la multitud se dejaron ver, juntos, Aioria y Aioros, muy animados platicando con el joven dios guerrero Frodi y Lyfia.

Marin al verlo sonreír sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Anda, ve. Ahí lo tienes – Shaina la alentó.

Pronto esa sonrisa se desdibujó cuando la joven Asgardiana muy efusivamente y con mucha confianza tomó al león por el brazo y lo jaló llevándolo lejos.

Ambas guerreras vieron lo sucedido y Shaina se calló en solidaridad a su compañera.

\- Voy a…a buscar a Seiya – Marin se alejó con un aura de incertidumbre y cierta sorpresa no muy agradable.

El de escorpio pasaba cerca de ellas y se le quedó mirando intensamente a la italiana mientras bebía de su copa haciéndose el disimulado. No resistió y se le acercó.

\- Así que la regla de la máscara no existe más.

El santo femenino volteó y se encontró con un Milo muy interesado.

\- Milo, bienvenido a casa. Así es, Athena lo abolió.

\- Me parece bien. Era innecesario – No podía quitarle la vista de encima, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

\- ¿Quién es la chica que se llevó a Aioria?

\- Ah, es lyfia. Ella nos ayudó en Asgard contra Loki.

\- Parece que se lleva bien con él – Shaina quiso confesarlo.

\- Supongo. Ella lo encontró cuando revivimos y caímos allá y se volvieron cercanos.

\- Cercanos … - lo interrogó con la mirada.

\- Sí, si. Basta de hablar de ese gato.

\- ¿Vas a asistir a la fiesta de noche buena? – tiró la pregunta pretendiendo ser casual.

\- Supongo. Todos estaremos allí.

\- Bien – y se alejó sin más.

Ya por la tarde, en la cabaña de Marin, Seiya estaba quejándose de no haber podido platicar con Aioria esa mañana.

\- Tal vez deba ir a buscarlo a su templo, ¿no lo crees? – se balanceaba en la silla del comedor con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza.

\- Ni se te ocurra ¿me oíste?, él vendrá a su tiempo. Ahora está ocupado con los invitados. Además, creo que fue un honor el que hayamos conocido a Aioros ¿no lo crees?

\- Sí, no lo olvidaré jamás – sonrió satisfecho.

Mientras compartían sus impresiones del santo de sagitario, alguien llamó a la puerta. Marin se aproximó a abrir. Cuando abrió se encontró de lleno con la figura de Aioria quien volteaba un instante y cuando volvió la cabeza se quedó atónito.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron de frente y el santo con toda la sorpresa en su rostro no supo que decir ni que hacer más que quedarse inmóvil con la boca abierta como queriendo articular palabra inutilmente. Ella no se quedó atrás y tampoco supo que decir y solo siguió mirándolo.

\- ¡Aioria! – un muy efusivo Seiya desde el fondo lo recibía con júbilo.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y entonces ella bajó la mirada. Seiya se acercó y jaló hacia adentro al santo.

\- Vamos, hombre, no te quedes allí.

Lo llevó a la mesa y le ofreció un asiento.

\- ¿No interrumpo? – preguntó el de leo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!. De hecho estábamos hablando de ti, ¿no es cierto Marin?

\- Algo así – dijo la de águila sentándose a la mesa también.

\- Escuché lo de la máscara, eso es bueno ¿no? – volvió a fijar su verde mirada en ella.

\- Aún es un poco raro para mí.

\- Sí, siento que eres alguien nuevo.

\- Si te incomoda puedo pon…

\- ¡No!

Aioria la tomó del brazo súbitamente cuando tenía la intención de ir por la máscara.

\- No. Así es…mejor – se aclaró la garganta disimulando su intención y ella volvió a su asiento.

Platicando se les pasó la tarde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la noche ya estaba entrada.

\- Debo irme, Seika va a regañarme.

\- Creo que yo también debo irme.

\- Los encaminaré un tramo del camino.

En algún punto del camino, Seiya se despidió dejando a ambos santos a solas. Tanto uno como otro estaban tensos. El que Marin ya no llevara máscara lo ponía doblemente estresado.

\- ¿ Y cómo…  
\- ¿Cómo te...

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndose. Rieron nerviosos.

\- Esa chica, Lyfia, parece una buena persona - Marin dijo con tiento.  
\- Lo es. Me ayudó bastante desde el primer momento - contestó sonriendo.  
\- Parece que ustedes... se han vuelto cercanos... - fijó sus ojos para descubrir la expresión del santo cuando le contestara.  
\- Es normal cuando convives y compartes mucho tiempo y cosas con alguien.  
\- Claro...

El tono apagado con que le devolvió la respuesta era muy notorio.

\- Aquí me despido, le prometí enseñarle Rodorio mañana temprano.

Marin no contestó, tan solo asintió. Algo muy dentro de ella se había cimbrado y no alcanzaba a descifrar que.

\- ¿Te veo mañana en la fiesta?

De nuevo no dijo nada y solo movió la cabeza positivamente.  
Una vez más le vio alejarse en la noche con sus cabellos moviéndose al viento frío y se sintió casi igual que aquella noche; insegura y triste.

La mañana de la víspera de Navidad llegó. Todos los detalles para la fiesta de esa noche estaban listos. Las doncellas ayudadas por guardias terminaban de adornar el templo que Saori había designado para el evento.  
Era una mañana agradable. El clima era frío pero no exagerado, daba ese toque de temporada.  
Las actividades diarias se llevaron a cabo de manera normal.

\- Estás distraída.

\- Hmm…

Shaina y Marin entrenaban juntas esa mañana. Shaina mando al suelo a su compañera muy fácil y le interrogó el porqué de su distracción.

\- Es Aioria ¿cierto?

\- No, como crees, eso no tendría por qué.

\- ¿Es esa chica, entonces?

\- No…eso.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con él y le preguntas lo que quieres saber? No creo que te niegue las respuestas.

\- No quiero saberlo ni me interesa, él puede…es su vida, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Este entrenamiento se acabó, debo irme – el enfado y la actitud defensiva en su respuesta dejaron a la de Ofiuco sorprendida pero muy divertida al darse cuenta de la situación.

\- Ponte muy linda para esta noche entonces. Paso por ti para llegar juntas.

\- Sí, sí, como sea.

Esa tarde, muy cerca a la hora de haberse quedado de ver con Shaina; Marin no se había arreglado. No tenía el entusiasmo que manifestaba días atrás, ¿Qué había cambiado?.

Tocaron a la puerta, nadie abrió y como estaba entre abierta, decidió entrar.

Shaina encontró a una Marin sentada observando el vestido que iba a ponerse tendido sobre la cama.

\- ¡Por los dioses!

La otra volteó y no supo que decir.

\- ¿Por qué diablos no te has vestido? – la reprendió.

\- No sé. Iba a hacerlo y…bueno, aquí estoy.

\- Deja de pensar estupideces. Tal vez ni siquiera pasa nada entre ellos y tú estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? Ya te dije que ese tema no…no es lo que me preocupa.

\- Sí, claro. Anda, te ayudo.

A regañadientes, la pelirroja comenzó a vestirse. El vestido que usaría era de gasa en un rojo cereza, de corte griego, muy clásico con adornos dorados en el peto y en los tirantes donde iba fijado un velo que caía sobre sus hombros.

La caída le venía como anillo al dedo, se veía hermosa. El color hacía resaltar su blanca piel y el color de sus ondulados cabellos. Se colocó accesorios de joyería y Shaina la ayudó a recoger su cabello en un peinado sencillo de lado pero que combinaba perfecto al resto de su vestimenta. Se colocó algo de maquillaje, muy natural solo resaltando sus largas y tupidas pestañas para enmarcar sus bellos ojos, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y brillo labial. Por último se colocó las zapatillas y ambas mujeres, luciendo hermosas se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

Cuando llegaron la fiesta ya estaba entrada en calor. Todos se veían muy contentos, los invitados parecían haberse aclimatado muy rápido. En la mesa principal, Athena departía con Hilda y Freya con quienes platicaba de lo más entretenida. En otro rincón del salón, Seiya contaba un chiste a Shiryu y Shunrei en compañía de Dohko quien comenzó a carcajearse y Seika lo miraba con desaprobación.  
Mu y Kiki estaban comiendo en compañia de Aldebaràn quien no sabía que degustar primero de los platos que se había servido. Una escena inimaginable se daba al otro lado, Aioros, Shura, Saga y Kanon bebiendo y riendo como amigos de toda una vida.  
Camus, Hyoga, Surt y Milo compartiendo opiniones de batallas. Shaka, Ikki y Shun acercaban a servirse del buffet que estaba dispuesto. Shun tomaba doble porción para llevarle a June quien los esperaba sentada.  
Afrodita y Deathmask de lo más alegres haciendo pasar a Sigmund un momento embarazoso.  
Los ojos de Marin barrieron el salón de lado a lado hasta que cayeron en quien deseaba encontrar; Aioria.

Estaba de espaldas platicando muy animado con Lyfia y Frodi.

Allí está. Ve por él – le incitó Shaina.

\- ¿Estás loca? Está ocupado.

\- Bien, ¿entonces vas a quedarte aquí en un rincón viendo como una extranjera se lo lleva?

\- No está pasando tal cosa.

\- Voy por algo de beber.

\- Bien.

Cuando Shaina se acercó a tomar un par de copas y servirse vino, había un par de ojos desconocidos para ella que no le quitaban la mirada de encima desde el día anterior .

Del otro lado, Aioria de cuando en cuando miraba hacia la entrada esperando por alguien. Esta vez al mirar y regresar la vista, se quedó maravillado con lo que encontró. Ahí estaba, ataviada en un hermoso vestido rojo . La miró de pies a cabeza quedando boquiabierto.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

Se dirigió hacia ella quien interrogaba a Kiki si Mu era quien le había puesto ese elegante moño en el cuello.

\- Viniste.

Marin volteó y se encontró con Aioria de frente. Estaba tan atractivo esa noche con esa camisa azul cielo que hacía resaltar sus ojos.

\- Hola – lo saludó tímidamente.

Los felinos ojos la miraban intensamente y eso la puso nerviosa.

\- Te ves…hermosa.

\- No es para tanto – trató de desviar el cumplido el cual internamente la había hecho feliz.

\- ¿Me concedes el primer…

\- ¡Aioria! – una voz interrumpió la petición, este volteó y vio a Frodi haciéndole una señal.

\- Espera, vuelvo en seguida.

Shaina se acercó con las copas que fue a servir.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Nada. Vino a saludar.

Shaina le acercó la copa y ambas dieron un sorbo. El vals comenzó a sonar dando inicio al baile. Hyoga le pidió a Freya su mano para bailar, Shiryu y Sunrei hicieron lo propio, Shun y June saltaron a la pista, Seiya dudó un instante pero fue por Saori y Sigmund fue por Hilda.

Todos parecían divertirse bailando al compás de la música y entonces los ojos del águila presenciaron algo que hizo ensombrecer su mirada. Allí en medio de la pista estaba Aioria bailando con la Asgardiana. Estaban bien compaginados en movimientos, se sonreían confidentes parecía que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Sintió un pesar que jamás había experimentado antes y quiso salir de allí para respirar aire.

Shaina presenció lo que Marin cuando busco lo que veía con tanta atención y a la vez decepción.

\- Toma. Voy a… voy a salir a tomar aire, creo que el vino no me cayó bien – le entregó la copa y se retiró de ahí.

\- Marin… - no trató de detenerla, pues comprendía lo que sentía.

\- Hola – una voz desconocida le habló.

Giró y se encontró con el dios guerrero Surt. Joven atractivo, no lo negó. Le sonrió galante.

\- Hola – le respondió el saludo.

\- Soy Surt de Eykpyrnir, amigo de infancia de Camus.

\- Soy Shaina, santo de plata de Ofiuco.

\- Te vi desde ayer, me pareces una mujer muy hermosa.

\- Gracias – dijo dubitativa.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza? – le tendió la mano caballerosamente.

\- Lárgate Surt – una segunda voz masculina se dejó escuchar.

Era Milo de Escorpio acercándose a ambos, llevaba una copa en la mano y una cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Dije: Largo. Ella no quiere bailar contigo.

\- Milo, esto no te incumbe – contestó el de Asgard.

\- Oh, claro que sí. No voy a permitir que un extranjero venga al santuario y se robe nuestras mujeres. Además, ella es mucha pieza para ti – rió burlescamente lo que provocó un gesto de ira en el dios guerrero.

Shaina no daba crédito a la escena ante ella. Estaba a punto de ponerlos en su lugar cuando Milo la tomó de la mano después de poner su copa y la de ella en manos de Surt y la llevó a la pista.

\- Milo, ¿estás demente?

\- Deberías agradecerme de salvarte de ese.

\- Oh. ¿Y si yo quería bailar con él?

La seductora y profunda mirada azul se fijó en ella - ¿Ya te dije que te ves arrebatadora hoy? – le sonrió coqueto.

Y en verdad era así. Ese vestido de corte similar al de Marin pero en un profundo negro con motivos dorados y ese escote provocativo que mostraba esos bien formados y redondos encantos femeninos.

La de Ofiuco aceptó el cumplido de boca del santo. No iba a mentir en que siempre le había atraído esa personalidad recia y confiada en extremo del Escorpiano.

\- Aioria ¿estás bien? – preguntó Lyfia a un Aioria un tanto distraído volteando a todas partes buscando algo mientras seguían bailando.

\- Frodi está tardando mucho – dijo con enfado.

\- Lo sé. ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

\- Sí, pero no te diré. Él lo hará en su momento – le dijo sonriendo misteriosamente.

\- Aioria, dime, no seas así – hizo expresión de puchero.

\- No. Ah, vaya, al fin.

Se detuvieron y el santo le entregó cortésmente la mano de Lyfia a Frodi.

\- Es toda tuya. Cuídala bien – La Asgardiana se sonrojó al escuchar a Aioria decir eso y tomar la mano del joven.

\- Hum, no tienes que decírmelo – le contestó Frodi.

Acto seguido, el de leo se alejó en busca de la dama que había perdido de vista.

No la veía por ningún lado y entonces se dirigió hacia Milo y Shaina que bailaban muy divertidos.

\- Shaina, ¿Dónde está Marin?

\- Salió a tomar aire.

\- ¿Problemas para conservar una mujer, gato? – dijo Milo en tono burlón.

Aioria le dirigió una mirada asesina pero Shaina intervino para que no sucediera nada. Este le agradeció la información y salió del salón.

Marin, había abandonado el cálido recinto y el frío de la noche se dejaba sentir en sus brazos y colándose por su vestido; se soltó el cabello y se sentó en la escalinata a que el viento le diera de lleno en el rostro disipando ese sentimiento repentino que la abordó allí adentro.

\- ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?

La voz a su espalda la sorprendió. Volvió la vista y se encontró con Aioria tendiéndole la mano invitándola a bailar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó.

Con la intención de regresar al interior comenzó a caminar pero él la detuvo. La atrajo hacia sí, puso su mano en su breve cintura y con la otra le tomó la mano en posición de baile. Marin estaba gratamente sorprendida. Nunca había estado así de cercana a él, podía sentir el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo y su aroma llenando sus sentidos mientras el toque cálido de su mano sobre la suya le erizaba la piel.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio y comenzaron a bailar con el eco de la música a la entrada del recinto.

Sin nadie a su alrededor que los perturbara, sin el murmullo de las voces charlando se olvidaron del mundo un instante. Lo único que querían era que ese momento se alargara. Poco a poco y sin notarlo se fueron acercando más y más hasta que sus frentes hicieron contacto, cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por esa cálida sensación de cercanía que ni atención prestaron a que la música se había detenido hacía un rato y sus cuerpos igual, tan solo se quedaron allí, de pie, abrazados.

Marin notó que no había más sonido y regresó a la realidad. Una vez que notó la situación, quiso aludirse, se aclaró la garganta y le soltó la mano al santo quien hasta entonces reaccionó.

\- Ya… se acabó la música, creo que deberías regresar, Lyfia puede estar esperándote.

\- A la única que estuve esperando toda esta noche, fue a ti.

Nunca esperó esa respuesta de su parte, levantó el rostro y sus ojos se toparon con una enorme guía navideña colgando de la entrada y justo en medio del ornamento una rama de muérdago colgaba.

\- Muérdago… - susurró.

\- ¿Qué? – Aioria levantó la mirada y lo vio entonces.

Estaban parados justo debajo de ella. Lentamente volvieron la mirada uno al otro, abriendo los ojos. ¿Debían o no debían? No había nadie que los presionara a hacerlo pero … eso ya no importó. Se acercaron uno al otro despacio con nerviosismo, sus respiraciones un tanto pronunciadas los delataban. El griego le tomó el rostro con una mano delicadamente y ella le puso la propia en el pecho a la altura de su corazón que latía con fuerza, cerraron los ojos y buscaron sus labios el contacto. Muy suave y despacio hicieron sus bocas embonar deleitándose con cada roce y caricia de sus labios en cada movimiento. La armonía de su unión lo hacía parecer como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Ni el néctar más dulce se comparó con el sabor de ese beso. Muy lento como se habían juntado, se separaron, aún con la cálida y vibrante sensación a flor de piel. Se quedaron un instante en silencio asimilando todo lo que habían sentido.

\- Feliz navidad y bienvenido a casa, Aioria – le dijo mientras las comisuras de sus labios enmarcaban una dulce sonrisa.

– Feliz Navidad, Marin.

Aioria le sonrió feliz y Ambos regresaron al interior del templo para celebrar el brindis de media noche junto a todos los demás.

* * *

 **PUES LO LOGRÉ JAJAJA. PENSÉ QUE NO TERMINABA ESTE RELATO ANTES DEL 24.**

 **DESDE HACE UN RATO TRAÍA LA INTENCIÓN DE METER LOS CELOS Y EL TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO ENTRE ESTOS DOS PERO ESO SERÁ EN OTRA HISTORIA DESPUÉS DE "CUANDO SE AMA".**

 **UN APLAUSO A QUIEN HAYA PUESTO ESE MUÉRDAGO A LA ENTRADA DEL TEMPLO JAJAJA.**

 **EL PIQUE ENTRE MILO Y SURT TRASCENDIÓ HASTA ESTE UNIVERSO ALTERNO :p.**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PEQUEÑA ENSALADA NAVIDEÑA.**

 **AHORA SÍ, FELICES FIESTAS Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EL PRÓXIMO AÑO.**


End file.
